1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a loop connector that forms a loop with a cable and a cable lock using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing application of locks and the subsequent advancement in lock techniques, locks and their manufacturing methods have adapted in form to satisfy peoples' different lifestyle. In order to prevent theft of mobile appliances such as vehicles that are extensively utilized, locks have been developed to be applicable for mobile outdoor appliances.
The general method of securing indoor valuables or vehicular devices such as bicycles and motorcycles is to secure them to some sort of stationary object, such as a pillar, a pole, or any other fixed equipments. Consequently, a kind of cable lock was developed. The cable lock's cable is flexible and bendable to satisfy securing needs such as winding the cable around a stationary pole. The cable lock may extend or retract the cable according to the user's desire and securely lock desirable items to stationary objects to prevent theft.
However, present cable locks still do not completely satisfy the consumers' demands and as a result, the present inventor proposes the following improvement to the conventional design to accomplish other purposes.